Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep
by Bobby South
Summary: The misadventures of the lovebale sheep from 'Sheep Movie', based on 'A Close Shave'. This is another tribute to both Nick Park and Seth MacFarlane.
1. Pilot

Due to the success of the _Family Guy/Wallace and Gromit_ series, I thought it would be good to take on another one of Nick Park's acclaimed series, _Shaun the Sheep_, with Roger the Alien, the breakout character and the fan favourite character from another one of Seth MacFarlane's hit series _American Dad!_, reprising the role from _Sheep Movie_. This is another tribute to both of these genius animators.

* * *

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'What Pilot Can There Be?'

Co-Staring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Avery Bullock as The Farmer

Francine Smith as the vet

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff Fischer and Terry and Greg.

Three Naughty Pigs: Jackson, Sanders and Dick

And Peter Griffin (from _Family Guy_) in a cameo

* * *

Sunshine covered the whole green field as well as sheep and their droppings. They were eating happily on the grass, except one. A sheep called Steve was hanging over the fence, looking fed up.

"Why the long face, Steve?" asked a sheep called Shaun. "And don't say, 'Because I have a long face,' cause that wore off the first eight times you said it!"

"I'm bored!" answered Steve. "I played all my video games, I can't ask any girl out because they're not interested in me and I pulled every trick to get past Bitzer!"

"Well, this pilot of the new series needs a story," said Shaun, "so I'll help you pull tricks up Bitzer's sleeves. Come on!"

* * *

At the brown wooden gate, Bitzer was on his deckchair, sun-bathing and reading USA Today. "Oh, look at that!" he yelled to himself. "An American remake of _The Hunchback of Norte Dame_. Sounds awesome!" He went to sleep, snoring.

Shaun and Steve tip-toed nearby. "All right? You remember the plan?" asked Shaun.

"Pop this bucket on his head and, when he wakes up, he thinks it'll be night-time," chuckled Steve.

"Yes!" yelled Shaun.

"Shh!" whispered Steve.

Bitzer was sound asleep. Steve gently popped the bucket over his head and he tip-toed to the gate, where Shaun was waiting. Then he opened the gate and walked out.

* * *

Out on the road, Shaun and Steve were laughing their heads off.

"That was so good, Shaun!" laughed Steve.

"Yes, I am a smart arse, aren't I?" chuckled Shaun.

"Not smart enough!" The boys stopped and turned around nervously. There stood a sheep called Hayley. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Steve a girl here," answered Shaun.

"Well, do you think you could get me a new boyfriend?" asked Hayley.

"This is the seventh boyfriend this month," moaned Shaun. "What do you do to keep getting yourself dumped all the time?"

"It's not me!" she yelled angrily. "It's them! Why do they keep leaving and moving onto the next girl? WHY?"

With that tone, Shaun and Steve _saw_ "why". "In that case," said Shaun, breaking the silence, "you can come with us."

And off they went. Soon Shaun turned around and saw there was more sheep following them. The whole heard had come out.

Shaun stopped. "All right! Why are you following me? Where am I going that's interesting?"

"LIFE!" answered the sheep.

"I'm tired of being called fat," moaned Barry.

"I am _this _close to getting closer to a girl!" yelled Snot proudly.

"And I want to find some peter," joined in Toshi in Japanese.

Then Peter Griffin arrived. "Now, you've found one!"

"All right!" groaned Shaun. "The more the merrier! Come on!" But, as they continued, he whispered, "You'd think three wasn't a crowd!"

* * *

Back in the field, Bitzer, with the bucket still on his head, woke up, yawning. "Oh, it's night time," he yawned. "Oh, well." And he went back to sleep.

Two hours later, the bucket was yanked off. Bitzer woke up, terrified. "I don't want to die in Iraq!" He saw that he wasn't in Iraq, but in a big, empty, sheep-less field with the angry farmer.

"What do you call this?" the Farmer yelled.

"Uh, an empty field, sir," answered Bitzer.

"Yes, but do I want an empty field?"

"No."

"Then… WHY HAVE I GOT ONE?"

"I was…"

"Sleeping! I know! Do you know what I do to dogs that sleep on their jobs?"

"Put them in the doghouse?" asked Bitzer.

"No!" answered the farmer loudly. "I shoot them down, as no other farmer would have you!" He loaded his rifle and pulled the trigger…

"NO!" yelled Bitzer, through the bucket. He woke up and took the bucket off. The field was empty, but no angry farmer. He saw the gate had been left opened.

"Oh, my god!" Bitzer got up on his feet and ran on the road. He was running near the pig sty. The three pigs saw him run.

"Did you let those sheep escape again?" asked one of them.

"I think I hear a replacement coming in," chuckled another.

"He'd be a cracker!" added the third.

"Shut up, chubby losers!" yelled Bitzer and ran off. The insulted pigs stuck their middle fingers up to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sheep had completed their journey. They were outside another field, full of sheep. Everyone was amazed.

"Wow! Sexy chickens!" cried Snot, gazing at the female chickens in bikinis.

"Wow! Sexy boys!" cried Terry and Greg together.

"Wow! Delicious food!" cried Barry.

"Wow, indeed (!)" moaned Shaun, under his breath.

"Wow! Lost sheep!" The sheep turned around and found Bitzer, standing there with his paws on his hips. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Allow me to explain, my good dog," began Shaun. "We want life; to get out, to explore and not be cooped up in a damn field. Unlike you who sits on your deckchair, bosses around and sleeps in a cozy kitchen!"

"That kitchen is _not_ as warm as you think it is!" argued Bitzer. "It's smelly and I only use my deckchair when I'm tired."

"Then you shouldn't be a guard dog if you're too weak," whispered Shaun.

Bitzer heard that and growled at him.

"Mr. Bitzer," interrupted Snot, "if we don't get back to the field soon, the farmer will be looking for us."

"He'll turn us into lamb!" shouted Barry.

"As in roasted lamb?" Then Francine screamed, too. All of the sheep screamed.

"My master is going to have my head!" cried Bitzer.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Shaun very loudly that the wool on his head flew off. He quickly caught it and put it back on. "We're wasting time arguing and fighting, when we should actually be getting back. Now come on!"

Bitzer and the sheep ran.

"If the farmer _is_ there, what do I tell him?" asked Bitzer.

After thinking, Shaun got the perfect idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the farm, the farmer was traveling in his tractor. "What a day!" moaned the farmer. "It's good to have lots of land, but it takes a lot of hard work. Why can't animals just feed themselves or clean themselves up?"

He parked the tractor near the sheep field and went out to look. He was shocked to see that the field was empty as a useless shell! "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled, shaking his head in fear and steaming his glasses up. Then –

He heard Bitzer's whistling. "Sir!" he cried. "It's all right! I found them!" The long-suffering dog turned around to the bushes. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah!" cried the sheep normally.

"Painfully!" whispered Bitzer again.

"Y-y-yeah!" And the sheep came out of the bushes, moaning and groaning with their splinters and horns in their wool-less legs. They went to the field and fell down.

The farmer was dead shocked. He nearly fainted. "I'll go and get help!" And he ran in the house.

The sheep took their bits off and laughed their teeth out!

"We did it, Bitzer!" cheered Shaun.

"Indeed, we did!" agreed Bitzer, getting out a bottle of Jacob's Creek and two glasses. He poured them and he and Shaun were about to toast their success, when –

Bitzer heard the farmer's throat clearing. Everyone stopped and turned around to see the Farmer and a vet there.

"What the devil's going on, Bitzer!" asked the farmer angrily.

"You didn't need to call them, sir," said Bitzer, trying to hide his worries. "They, uh… don't need to be examined. It's not their… What is the final English – "

"GCSEs," answered Shaun.

"Yeah, that's right," finished Bitzer.

But the farmer wasn't concentrating on Bitzer or Shaun. He was in an argument with the vet. "Look, I'm sorry, Dr. Francine, but – "

"_I'm_ sorry, farmer," interrupted D. Francine, "but we need the money and I can't let you off. Give me two hundred pounds."

The farmer unwillingly wasted no time by doing so. When Dr. Francine left the farm, the farmer angrily picked Bitzer up and took him inside the house.

"No! Please, sir! It wasn't my fault!" pleaded Bitzer.

"If you were to prevent them from escaping, it's _your_ fault and your fault _alone_!" yelled the farmer.

Shaun and the herd went to the window of the house. They laughed their aching bellies to death as they saw the farmer lying on the sofa, with empty beer bottles on the floor. Bitzer had to pick up the bottles and soak up the beer on the carpet.

Just as the poor dog had finished, the farmer yawned and a different liquid landed on the floor. Bitzer smelled it and nearly threw up.

"Do you fancy your master?" Shaun joked through the window. Everyone laughed at this, except Bitzer who was now growling through the window. But Shaun quickly turned away and toasted his success with both glasses of red wine.

THE END


	2. Solar Power

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'Solar Power'

Co-Staring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Avery Bullock as The Farmer

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Barry and Jeff Fischer

Three Naughty Pigs: Jackson, Sanders and Dick

Chuck White as Pidsley the cat

* * *

It had been warm and dry for days. The grass was very grown and the sheep was suffering from diarrhea from eating too much grass.

They needed plenty of water. Bitzer always gave each a bottle of water to drink and always gave the warming, "Use it wisely or you'll suffer for heat for a very long time."

Shaun didn't listen. He drank his whole bottle and ran straight into Bitzer's way. "Please, sir, I want some more," he begged, on his knees.

"You can't fool me with that _Oliver Twist_ quote!" fumed Bitzer and he stormed off.

"We'll have to sneak up water," Snot pointed out.

"But where?" asked Steve.

All the sheep looked around.

"Got it!" Shaun cried. "Water butt over at the vegetable patch. Let's go!"

They all began to run, when –

"Stop!" ordered Hayley. "Let's think about this. That's the only water left on this farm. If we drink that, what would we drink next? Besides, in this hot weather, plants needs the water than we do."  
"Oh, cut the 'global warming' crap, will you?" shouted Shaun. "Come on, let's go, you guys."

And they went to leave a hurt Hayley behind.

* * *

They finally arrived at the vegetable patch.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's drink!" cheered Shaun.

"Out of an ass?" asked Barry. "I don't think so!" He went to find something and he found the carrots. Soon all of the sheep were chewing potatoes, radish, turnips, and…

Jeff took one of a chili pepper and his mouth was melting like a boiling volcano! He was screaming so loud that anyone could hear him.

Shaun knew he had to act quickly, so he caught Jeff and shoved his head into the water butt. Jeff raised his head out after a few seconds and took a breather. Shaun quickly looked in.

"You drank a whole butt!" yelled Shaun angrily.

"I was very thirsty!" protested Jeff.

"Well, was it worth taking all of the water from the vegetable for your own stomach? Not to mention your friends' bellies." The sheep turned around and found Shaun's arch nemesis, Pidsley the Cat. "You're in trouble now."

"For your information," said Shaun, grabbing Pidsley and shoving him in the half-eaten cauliflower patch, "_you're_ in trouble not me."

"What's going on?" demanded Bitzer, walking to Shaun. He saw what Shaun was doing. "Taking care of my nemesis?"

"I don't know about _your _nemesis, but I'm taking care of mine," Shaun chuckled. Then he high-fived Bitzer.

Then they heard footsteps. Bitzer saw who was coming. "It's the farmer!" shouted Bitzer. "Get back to the field!"

The sheep went on their way and Bitzer saluted when the farmer came. "Everything's all right, sir," he reported.

But the farmer was not fooled. He took out Pidsley out of the soil. "Care to explain this?" he asked. But all Bitzer did was gulp.

* * *

The sheep panted when they stopped running.

"Now will you take some of my crap into that brain off yours?" Hayley chuckled.

"Ha ha!" answered Shaun meanly.

Then they heard moaning and grunting. It was coming from Bitzer as he tried to pull the cord of the lawn mower. But it kept failing. Bitzer kicked the mower with his foot and hopped up and down. He saw Shaun next to him. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Did I say anything?" asked Shaun.

"No! But you _did_ something – got me into trouble for something I _didn't_ do!" yelled the dog.

"Well, what do you want?"

The dog had an idea. "I want you to do my work! You are going to cut this grass as if it has a shaved head."

Shaun tried to run away, but Bitzer knocked him down with his leg and chained his arm to the lawn mower. Bitzer laughed and went to his sun deckchair to read the newspaper.

* * *

For the next two hours, Shaun had been trying to use the mower, but either it won't work or it would get choked up with grass and he needed to start all over again. He had only done about 25 yards of the whole field. The sheep laughed at this.

"Why don't you all sod off before I cut you up in this lawn mower?" Shaun lifted up the lawn mower and threw… only the handle? He turned the other way and saw the lawn mower was in pieces, unbearable to fix. All the sheep laughed at him once more.

Shaun gave up. He couldn't even walk away from the mess, because his arm was still chained to the blades that were sunk deep into the ground.

Then Steve arrived. He felt sorry for Shaun. "Listen, I can't free you _now_ but I can help you and get you free later," he told him.

"Oh, how?" asked Shaun with no interest.

"I rebuild the lawn mower and make it stronger and faster more powerful."

"And create more pollution while you're at it?" Hayley barged in, uninvited of course.

"That's it!" gasped Steve. "I'll make it solar! You can do the job without damaging the environment!"

"Yes, but now, less brains, more brawns!" yelled Shaun.

* * *

And so it began. Steve fixed the lawn mower back together, while Hayley read the books on solar energy and she found the right pipe and the giant glow ball for it to reflect. All Shaun did was just sit there and watch. He tried to escape, but he couldn't, no matter what he did.

Later, after working hard for a whole hour, Steve produced his invention – "The world's first solar power mower or S.P.M. for short," announced Steve.

Then the lawn mower was moving. Shaun followed directly right behind it. He caught the handle and unwillingly pushed the lawn mower and then it became easy. He was feeling a lot better now and he was making good progress.

"See, this machine works very well, depending on the sun," Steve told the other sheep. "The more sun, the easier the work is."

"Then what happens when the sun gets hotter and hotter?" asked Snot.

"Well, it – " thought Steve. Then mud fell on him and the sheep, like a giant tidal wave! He turned around and heard a screaming Shaun, but couldn't see him in sight. All they could see was a tunnel that was as deep as the London Underground!

"Come on!" Steve ordered. He turned around and saw the sheep was suffering from the heat, as it got hotter and hotter. Then he remember the "what happens when the sun gets hotter and hotter" question. He was suffering from the heat himself, but he made this mess, so he had to clear it.

* * *

Poor Shaun was out of control. He was digging into the ground and the lawn mower was more in control of _him_ than he was at _it_. It looked like he was water-skiing on muddy grounds. He went out of the sheep field and passed through the house, the vegetable garden, the bull's field, the cow's field, the workshop, the outside toilets and finally he stopped. He heard pigs grunting. He looked up. He saw that he had stopped in the angry pigs' sty.

"Well, well, what do we have here, guys?" asked Sanders.

"I think it's a naughty sheep that's come to destroy our sty!" answered Dick.

"Well, your sty is mucky and is damaging the environment," chuckled Shaun.

"Just for that," pointed out Jackson, "we should kill him before he kills us!"

Jackson got a fork, Sanders got an axe and Dick got an egg mixer. They were about to charged, but Bitzer stopped them, by tripping them with his feet. They all fell down and they landed on Shaun.

"Thanks, Bit!" said Shaun meanly.

* * *

Later, the farm was being repaired. The sheep was repairing their field and the pigs were rebuilding their sty. Bitzer and the Farmer were repairing the house, the vegetable patch and the rest of the farm.

"I'm sorry, everyone," apologized Steve. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Just like lots of pilots that had never made it into a television series!" Shaun yelled and was now determined to get this work over.

Steve sighed, learning his biggest lesson of his life.


	3. Bitzer Quits!

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'Bitzer Quits!

Co-Staring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Avery Bullock as The Farmer

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry and Greg

Three Naughty Pigs: Jackson, Sanders and Dick

Chuck White as Pidsley the cat

Rallo Tubbs (from _The Cleveland Show_) as Timmy

* * *

Bitzer was having the opposite of the time of his life! The farmer was being too bossy due to the harvest season and he was making Bitzer work too hard as much as he was! As if that wasn't enough, the sheep, the pigs and Pidsley needed to be fed on their usual routines. And the animals were not helping him do any of the work at all.

As the days carried on and on and on, Bitzer was getting more tired and the animals were still not noticing it. He wanted to get a good night's sleep, but he hardly got any, due to the noise the sheep were making in their barn. He was too tried to even get up and tell them to quiet down.

Then, one day, Bitzer was sleeping in his kennel. He was so fast asleep that he making the noisiest snores anyone can make. Then a speakerphone was hovered above him ears and it shouted very loudly, "BITZER!"  
Bitzer woke up and bump his poor head on the roof. He saluted. "Yes, sir?"

"I am not giving you food for sleeping!" yelled the farmer. "Get to work!"

Bitzer went to the sheep field and poured in some sheep feed.

"Oh, God," cried Shaun. "What have we done to deserve this?"

"What have _I_ done to deserve _this_? Putting up with your stupid comments!" Bitzer stormed off angrily. The sheep were speechless and didn't feel like eating, except Barry.

Next, Bitzer went to the pig sty and poured in their trench rotten vegetables and fruit.

"Oh," cried Dick. "I haven't had this before, had I?"

Bitzer just sighed and went to help the farmer with the harvesting.

That night, Bitzer was so tired that he decided just to go to his kennel and fall asleep. Then Shaun the sheep came.

"Bitzer, how about some food?" he yelled.

"GGGRRRRRRRRR! Right! That's it! Tell you what? You get takeaways for night or just help yourselves and let the ones who starve die! I quit!" He quickly packed his bags and stormed off!

* * *

The next morning, Shaun entered the barn and whistled to the sheep. "All right, get up!" he shouted. But the sheep didn't get up. They just slept and slept. Shaun growled and then had an idea. He grabbed a bin lid and he bashed it with a spade. That woke everyone up!

"Get in line!" he yelled. The sheep did so. And Shaun was marking everyone off the list. "Steve, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry, Greg… Where's Hayley?" He looked around and saw Hayley in a corner reading a book. He walked over and slammed the book out of her hands. "Get in line with others! NOW!"

"If I don't?" she asked.

Shaun had an idea. He got a sheep shearer and turned it on. He pointed it to Hayley. She screamed and got into line next to Steve.

"Good! All presented and corrected!" Shaun cheered, looking at the list. Then the list flew out of his hands and he found it in the farmer's hands.

"Well done, Shaun, but you are relieved of duty," said the Farmer.

"Thank you, sir. That's… WHAT?"

"Pidsley will be Bitzer's replacement," announced the Farmer. Behind him, Pidsley smiled.

Pidsley tried his best, but he was the biggest victim the sheep could ever pick on. He was very nice and eager to help, but that led him to anger and to quit the job. So the farmer had to bring in _three_ new bosses for the sheep and can you guess? Yes, the three little pigs!

They were more bossy, lazy and worst than Pidsley or Bitzer. They just sat on their asses or day along and made rubbish and made the Sheep pick them up. The pigs would eat anything except the sheep leftovers, causing the sheep to starve to death!

One afternoon, while picking up rubbish, Steve spoke to Shaun. "We can't go on like this."

"What choice do we have?" asked a frustrated Shaun.

"We have to get Bitzer back!" answered Steve.

"But how?"

Steve checked that the pigs were busy and they were with making Barry do much faster than he already is doing. Then he dragged Shaun behind the tree and started typing in his laptop. He found where Bitzer was… only two miles away!

"Now I've got to get to him," announced Shaun. "Keep your pluck up, Steve."

"I'm a sheep, not a chicken," shouted Steve.

"Oh, they say 'gentle as a lamb', not 'a chicken'," giggled Shaun.

Steve was very angry and he kicked Shaun out of the field and he landed on the road. Shaun's plan had worked and he ran down the road.

Meanwhile, the pigs saw what had happened and they saw Steve hiding behind the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jackson demanded to know.

"Get back to work!" yelled Sanders.

"Yeah," agreed Dick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaun was running like the wind. He kept checking how far it was by the signposts. The further he went on, he was getting more tired. "Phew! I need to go on a diet!" he exclaimed. At last, he came to where Steve's laptop told him to go to. It was a Dog Pound.

"That's where Bitzer is?" he thought. "I got to get him out somehow."

Inside, Bitzer was in a cage. He was trying to read the biography of Abraham Lincoln, but he was distracted by all of the howling he kept hearing. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Oh, for God's sake, will you all just shut up?" he yelled.

"Hey, you're not the only one who got thrown in for nothing!"

"Yeah, well, I'm here for a reason. To see if my master cares about me or anyone who does?"

"Bitzer!" called the receptionist. "Someone's paid for you."

"Oh, good!" Bitzer was very happy, but his mood changed when a tall hooded guy came in. So the receptionist escorted them out. And the tall figure was Shaun.

"You! What are you doing here?" Bitzer demanded to know.

"I'm shopping for carrots. What do you think, idiot?"

"You saved me so I could go back to the farm? Well, tough. I'm not going back to _that_ life!"

"Why not?" asked Shaun.

"Because I do all the hard work and the farmer just gives me more work and all you do is judge and judge! Not what I need!"

Shaun didn't know what to say. Then he had an idea. "For the last four weeks, the farmer has had lots of new bosses for us and we hated them. No is as good as you. We need you… to make our lives happy."

Bitzer turned to him.

* * *

"Get on with it!"

"Faster!"

"Make me a cup of tea, please." Sanders and Jackson turned to Dick.

The sheep were still acting like slaves. Then the words that were happy to hear were spoken. "Guys, you are relieved off duty!" It was Bitzer. The pigs surrendered and the sheep could now finally relax.

The next day, everything was very happy. The harvest was done, the pigs were doing all the hard work they made the sheep do and the sheep had earned a two-week holiday. And they promised to be more helpful to Bitzer whenever they can. They were all happy that Bitzer was back, except the youngest lamb, Timmy.

"Ha!" he cried to himself. "I could taken on those pigs, _then_ I would've earned my leadership!"


	4. The Day the Field Stood Still

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'The Day the Field Stood Still'

Co-Staring:

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry and Greg

Rallo Tubbs (from _The Cleveland Show_) as Timmy

Captain Monty, Linda Memari and Bob Memari as the Aliens

Mr. Hallworthy as Ernie

* * *

It was a dark, cold silent night over the farm, but everyone was fast asleep and very quiet. Except Shaun. Well, he was quiet but not asleep. All the sheep were snoring loud!

"How can a special guy like me get his beautiful sleepy with this entire rocket snoring?" he whispered under his breath. He had an idea. He tip-toed to Hayley's bed, snatch her books and went out of the barn. He sat down on a bucket and found a hard time to choose a book. "_What Katy Did_? _Jane Eyre_? _Little Dorrit_? Doesn't she read any books, like _The Lord of the Rings _or James Bond?"  
Then he heard a strange noise. He thought he heard it coming from the trees nearby, so he decided to go and check it out.

But it wasn't from the trees; it was actually from the sky. And it was a spaceship! Its green tractor beam shot down and picked up every sheep one by one. Then Shaun looked up and saw the alien ship. He saw the sheep were being taken. He quickly climbed on the roof and threw a rope around Barry's leg.

"Come on!" he cried. He tried to pull down, but Barry was too heavy and poor Shaun was shot up to the alien craft as well.

Shaun was shocked to see where he was – in a bright white area, filled with strange alien technology! "So, _this_ is where the sci-fi writers get their ideas from, eh?" he asked him. Then the door opened. Shaun quickly hid behind the strange alien containers and saw three aliens! They were like green worms like two arms and one eye. One was female, another on was male and the Captain had a hook on his right-hand side.

"Linda, Bob, take them to my briefing room," ordered the Captain.

Linda and Bob picked up the sheep and dragged them out of the room. They closed the door. Shaun ran to the door and expected the door to open, but it didn't.

"You should have gone with them when you had the chance," a voice told him.

"Oh, _now_ you tell m – What?" Shaun turned around and saw a giant white spider-like alien on a hovering trolley behind him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm a prisoner," answered the white alien. "I'm Ernie and I was defending my home planet until the green worms invaded it and took us prisoner. Now I'm the only one left. If we don't do something, your planet will suffer the same fate.

"All right," said Shaun. "But there's one problem. They're out there and we can't get out of here."

"Oh, that's no problem at all." Ernie walked up on the wall and on the ceiling. He walked to the door and the top half opened. Shaun was very amazed. He walked on the wall, but he couldn't. Ernie sighed and picked him up.

"You need to go on a diet," muttered Ernie.

"Hey, I'm the one who's showing gravity!" protested Shaun.

Finally, they were past the door.

* * *

Soon they were walking down the corridor. It was dark and alien-like, but Shaun acted like this was normal.

"Oh, this is just like in all of the alien movies," he complained. "This corridor is just like Rebel Cruiser in _Star Wars_."

When they had to past a strange looking slimy monster, he said, "Oh, that's from _Alien._"

When he came to a room packed with lasers – "Boy, how many banks does this universe have?"

When he came to the room, where the floor was vanishing, Shaun grabbed on Ernie's hover board and super-jump it to the other side. "Thank you, Indiana Jones," sighed Shaun. "Or should I say Henry Jones Jr.?"

"Why do you judge everything you see?" asked Ernie.

"Because I've been bored lately," answered Shaun. "I've watched all the exciting movies all over again, I played all the so-called cool games over again, I can't find any books I enjoying reading and I can't find a brand new song _I_ like."

Then they all fell down a very long way to a grey metal floor.

"Don't you have any airbags in that thing of yours?" groaned Shaun, as he rubbed his chin.

Then the floor began to get hotter and hotter and started to glow orange. Then Ernie pulled out sticky web the size and strength of rope and through to the very end of the shaft upwards. He pressed a button and the hover board swooped up, with Shaun hanging on the edge leaning down. Then the firing blast shot up and it was catching up with Shaun!

"Can't you go any faster?" asked Shaun.

"You wanted excitement, you got excitement!" protested Ernie back.

Luckily, they made it to the top. Well, all of Ernie and most of Shaun. "Ah, the wool over my arse is sheared off!"

"You're lucky it grows back!" protested Erine.

They headed straight on. Then they came to a door with glass on it. They looked through and saw all the sheep were being scanned. They saw on the screen that it was information from their brains, like how Steve wants to win the girls, how Hayley wants to help the environment and how Timmy wants to be the leader of the world.

Then liquid was being filled into each of the sheep's chambers. Shaun knew it was time to act. She broke through the glass and charged for the machine. He grabbed a red axe and started to break the computer. That caused disaster! The lights went red and the sirens went on. The sheep were free from their chambers and they woke up. They were shocked to see where they were.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Snot.

Toshi studied it and spoke in Japanese.

"Yeah, I know. It's Disneyland!" Barry cried.

Then Ernie turned to the emergency controls and pressed a button. The aliens and Shaun and the sheep were being beamed down back to their barn. Then the alien ship zoomed off into space.

* * *

The aliens were very angrily at Shaun. "What did you think you were doing?" the captain asked angrily.

"I was trying to stop you guys from invading our planet!" answered Shaun.

"You stopped our invading of helping our planet to make life easier for every single creature on your planet!" shouted Bob.

"And helping your environment which you struggle to do!" added Linda. "And, not only that, but you helped a convict – Ernie Hugdon, the most-wanted evil alien in every solar system, now including yours – escape!"

Then orange flames shot out. They looked up in the sky and saw their alien ship had fallen down to the grass. Then they saw a strange different looking shark-like ship flying parking towards it. Out of it came more aliens – the same species – in police-like uniforms.

"Don't worry," said the Chief, with a female voice. "We saw the flaming ship in space and we caught it. Who was responsible for burning that ship, as the victim wouldn't easily give himself away?"

"That would be me!" exclaimed Shaun.

The Chief went to him and gave him a Galactic Medal for "capturing an evil alien". Everyone was impressed, except Timmy. "Huh! He's getting a medal for 'being stupid and clumsy'. If you can get a medal for _that_, you can get lots of medals."

The aliens said goodbye to each other and they returned back to their home planet. The other sheep wanted to celebrate Shaun's victory, except he only allowed himself to have drinks. The others were just sitting there looking upset. Like Shaun noticed.


	5. Bull Rage

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'Bull Rage'

Co-Staring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Avery Bullock as the Farmer

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry and Greg

Rallo Tubbs (from _The Cleveland Show_) as Timmy

Three Naughty Pigs: Jackson, Sanders and Dick

Sergei Kruglov as the Bull

* * *

The sheep was being no trouble at all. Well, not to the farmer, not to Bitzer, but maybe to the naughty pigs!

The pigs would throw mud pies at the sheep, then the sheep would like throws sheep poo at their faces! The pigs would eat their own food and what they would leave they would chuck into the sheep field. But Shaun wouldn't be easily fooled. He chucked it back in along with other sheep poo and some of the rubbish heap the sheep have!

Bitzer would come and check on them. Both sides had clear up their mess so he wouldn't suspect anything and he never did!

But one day, after their fight with rocks with the sheep, the pigs had like half a mountain in their own field. They had the last straw.

"I've had enough!" exclaimed Sanders.

"Me, too!" agreed Jackson.

"You two have had enough of what?" asked Dick.

"We've got to get rid of those annoying sheep," said Jackson.

"How about bombs?" Dick suggested.

"No! We need something from this farm," corrected Sanders.

"Hey! I know!" exclaimed Jackson, pointing.

Jackson was pointing at the bull field. The bull was always sharp and tough, but for the past weeks he had been very angry because he longed to be out of his field. And the naughty pigs longed to get rid of the sheep, so they went to the field and let him out.

"Спасибо!" he cried to the sheep, running off.

And the Pigs laughed at their success. Then they ran back to their sty and were just in time, before Bitzer came in with their lunch.

"Morning, Bitzer," cried Sanders happily.

"How's it going?" asked Jackson cheerily.

"Well, you know how busy it is for me and... Wait a minute!" Bitzer realised. "What have you been up to that's changed your personality?"

The pigs had to think of something. "We... er... had an invitation to my daughter's wedding. Lots of yummy food there, in a not-so-often kind of way," answered Sanders.

Strangely enough, Bitzer bought that and went off.

* * *

In the sheep field, the sheep were just being their natural selves. Then Shaun noticed a bull was running on the road. He went to him. "Lost your way, sir?" he asked in a French accent.

He turn away laughing, then he screamed in the air, seeing that the bull had just broken through the gate. He landed in the tree and saw the piece of red cotton on his back. "No wonder Hayley doesn't want me looking at her dresses!" he yelled.

He looked down and saw the bull chasing the sheep. The sheep were running and running away from the bull. But it was no use.

"Hey, guys! Split into two groups!" Shaun ordered. But they were panicking that they could listen.

Shaun knew he had to come up with something. Then he noticed he was on a branch and there was a saw next to him.

Meanwhile, the sheep were running for their lives. Then a tree branch fell in front of them, prompting them to divide into two groups. The bull charged straight on, avoiding Shaun. But that wasn't over. The bull was making a mess of their sheep field. The sheep tried to think of something, but none had any good ideas.

Then – "I've got it!" cried Steve.

"What?" asked Shaun.

"It'll require – " Steve was pointing to Hayley's red dress. Pity she found out.

"Oh, no, only _I_ wear this!" she protested. This gave Shaun and Steve a good idea.

The bull was tearing most of the sheep field apart. Then he heard a whistle and turned around. He saw Hayley in her red dress. He whistled and ran after her. But then she was pulled upwards and he crashed through the wooden gates. Then he howled in anger as he saw the red hat of the scarecrow in the vegetable patch. So he went to the scarecrow and beat him up without mercy.

Bitzer had finished painting the shed reddish brown. He saw what the bull was doing. He blew his whistle and walked to him. "Come on!" he shouted. "Come on! Let's get back in your field!"

But the bull saw Bitzer had reddish-brown paint on his hat and you know what happened now. That's right – Bitzer ended up in the rubbish heap in the sheep field.

The sheep knew that they had made it much worse and felt guilty about it.

"Why are you guys just staring there and not doing anything? Do something!" yelled Bitzer as he crawled out of the rubbish heap.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Snot.

"How about poking it in its bottom with a spike?" suggested Barry.

"And make him more angry?" yelled Bitzer. "You guys and girl's brain are just like what you are – a cloud of nothing!"

"Oh, I don't think so," smiled Shaun.

The bull had made a bull's mess of the vegetable patch and the tool shed and so on. Then he saw red paint on the wall near him. He charged for it, but he bumped into the wall. He saw it was along the wall and onto the road. So he growled and followed it. He went from the wall onto the road, pass the pig sty, pass the swimming pool and back into his field. He stopped and saw Shaun locking him back in his field again.

"Выпустите меня!" the bull shouted. "Выпустите меня!"

"All right!" cried the farmer. "What's been going on here?"

* * *

They went into the barn that has been turned into a court. The farmer, who was acting judge, sat on a bale of straw and bashed his hammer on the table. "Order! Order! Now, Bitzer, call your first witness."

"Yes, sir," said Bitzer. "Shaun, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, the bull just came in attacked us like Daleks would. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can," groaned Bitzer, not playing wrong with his game. "Pigs, can you help me more?"

"Sure," they said.

"It all began," began Sanders, "when the sheep threw their rubbish at us, so we threw them back as payback, but then they went and got a bull into our sty and that's how your farm was destroyed."

"For that," began the farmer, "I sentence each and every one of you sheep to – "

"Wait, sir!" cried Steve. "I have something you want to see before you finish your sentence."

"Go ahead."

Steve booted up his computer and on the screen it showed the pigs releasing the bull in the first place and how the bull attacked the sheep field by surprise!

"How did you do that?" whispered Shaun.

"Secret security cameras!" Steve whispered back.

"Installed by me!" joined in Timmy, but no one noticed it.

"No! It's not true!" protested the pigs, but the Judge was no convinced.

"I am sentencing you pigs to rebuild this damn farm and do all the chores, while I and the sheep take a holiday." The judge banged his hammer.

"What about me?" asked Bitzer.

"Someone's got to supervise," answered the farmer.

And so the pigs were rebuilding the farm. Bitzer was getting tired of this, but not too tired to threatened the pigs if they did something naughty. Meanwhile, the farmer and the sheep took a trip to Las Vages and spent all their money on gambling and drinks. They sent a postcard to the farm, saying 'Wish you were here." That didn't brighten Bitzer up at all.


	6. Never Love a Game

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'Never Love in a Game'

Co-Starring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry and Greg and Debbie Hyman

Rallo Tubbs (from _The Cleveland Show_) as Timmy#

Na ughty Pigs: Sanders, Jackson and Dick

Cameos: Lisa Sliver and Lindsey Coolidge as sheep cheerleaders

* * *

Every year, the sheep from Shaun's farm would play football with other sheep farms. It was a good game and a very enjoyable one; the only trouble is that Steve was trying to flirt with the other football teams' cheerleaders. His last attempts were Lisa Sliver and Lindsey Coolidge, but he failed and his team was failing.

Then one day after winning a unexpected successful match at Manchester United farm, the team were promoted right to the top… well not at the _very _top, only one floor down. If they win one match, they will be the top team of the season and win the S.F.A. (Sheep Football Association) Cup.

But, without helping it, Steve got his eyes on one of the hottest cheerleaders in the Man United team – Debbie Hyman. Unusual, she returned her love for him. But luckily Shaun knew about this and he knew what this meant.

So, the day before the match began, Bitzer, the sheep's manager, called the sheep to a meeting. "Now, guys, tomorrow's the big day, so get your rest and no drink either!" he ordered. "Goodbye." And he turned around and the sheep saw him walk off, carrying alcohol drinks on his back.

"Why does the coach get to drink and not us players?" protested Shaun.

"So he can shout and boss us around like Captain Jack Sparrow as if we were his crew," answered Timmy.

When the sheep walked out, Shaun caught Steve and threw him on the wall.

"You had better shut your new girlfriend out so we can win, or you will be kicked off the team! Got it?"

"No! Because Manager Bitzer makes the decisions, not you!" Steve barked back.

"Well, I'll persuade him to," sneered Shaun.

"Well, can't you teach me to focus on the game and not on the cheerleader?"

Shaun knew he should really rest on tonight all of nights, but the team wanted to win more than ever.

So Steve's training began. Shaun did his very best to teach him how to kick the ball in the net, how to pass it through to other players, how to avoid the other team's players and how to avoid looking at girl. And Steve tried his very best, too, yet it wasn't really sinking in. Shaun gave up and went to sleep. And Steve sighed, sadly going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next day was the day. Shaun's farm and the Man United farm was herded all the way to Wembley Stadium as were the fans. And the game was on! Amazing enough to everyone, Shaun, a talented player, was injured in the first ten seconds! He had to come off and Steve was to take his place. He did and he was proving himself that he remembered everything Shaun had taught him and he was winning about seventeen goals in the first half.

Yes, Steve was feeling very pleased with himself and so was everyone.

"Well done, Steve," cheered Bitzer. "Keep this up and that Man Untied team will be in bin forever."

But, when he sat down on the bench to rest and have a drink of water, he spat it all out. He was very shocked to see what he saw – Shaun kissing Debbie! He ran angrily to them.

"WHAT'S THIS I'M SEEING?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's not what it seems," smiled Shaun. But Steve's angry face made him sigh and confess, "All right, it is what it seems."

"You see, Steve, you are amazing, but I get bored so easily, so this is the greatest challenge: choosing between you and Shaun," Debbie told him.

"May the best sheep win," smiled Shaun, offering his hoof, but Steve slapped it away.

"You mean you hurt your foot on purpose just so you could make out with my girlfriend?" yelled Steve.

"I didn't even hurt it," chuckled Shaun. "I made it look like an accident."

"Steve, Shaun, it's time for the second half!" called Bitzer. "Let's go!"

Shaun and Steve exchanged angry glares and ran back on the field.

* * *

The team went back on the field and now both Shaun and Steve were being very tough with each other. They were being very rough with the Man Untied players. They were knocking them down, showing them no mercy and both of them were hitting the ball in the goalpost. They were doing it so often that the manager decided to Shaun's team had to forfeit to the Man United. So, in the end, Man United, by injuries and by sticking to the rules, have won the S.F.A. Cup of the Year.

Shaun's team was so angry that they walked away, leaving Shaun and Steve on the field. They looked angrily at each other.

"This is your fault," shouted Shaun.

"_My _fault?" yelled Steve. "Who tried to steal my girlfriend?"

"Who was it that kept focusing on the cheerleaders and not on the football game?"

Steve screamed and ran for him. The Wembley Stadium was now turned into an S.W.W.F. (Sheep World Wrestling Entertainment

Stadium, as the crowd cheered them on. They were beating each other with no mercy. Then they stopped to see Debbie, holding hooves with another sheep, who looked stronger and smarter than them.

"You know, you two had your chance, but both of you have failed, so this lad will take good care of me," Debbie said. "Don't worry about me!" And she stormed off with her new boyfriend.

* * *

Back at the farm, Steve was drinking at the duck's bar. He was paying with the money he had got from fighting with Shaun.

Then one day, Shaun came to him.

"What do you want?" asked Steve.

"I want… to give you an apology," answered Shaun. "I've been thinking about why I'm like this and what I like and how fun it seems to be and how I want to try it, but only then do I realize that it's a terrible thing to do and how horrible I feel afterwards. Look, the point is I have to learn the _very_ hard way, but it all pays off in the end."

Steve had listened to every word of that and he sighed. "Me too," he said calmly. "Put it behind us?"

"Yeah!" Shaun and Steve shook hooves.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Steve.

"What we always do," smiled Shaun.

And there they were – They messed up with Hayley's clothes and fashion stuff, they tricked Terry and Greg into thinking that each of them were dating a girl and making Snot, Toshi and Barry giving the naughty pigs with proper vegetables in exchange for peace; only the vegetable were joke-exploding vegetables and the pigs threw garbage at the poor sheep. The sheep may be going through tough times, but for Shaun and Steve, it was good to be best friends once again.


	7. Airplane Stowaway Runs Away

Roger the Alien as Shaun the Sheep

In

'Airplane Stowaway Runs Away'

Co-Starring:

Stan Smith as Bitzer

Avery Bullock as the Farmer

Sheep Extras: Steve, Hayley, Snot, Toshi, Barry, Jeff, Terry and Greg

Rallo Tubbs (from _The Cleveland Show_) as Timmy

Naughty Pigs: Sanders, Jackson and Dick

Sergei Kruglov as the Bull

Chuck White as Pidsley the cat

* * *

The farm was quiet and everyone was having a very good rest. And Bitzer was finally having the rest he enjoyed. Pity it didn't last more than five minutes, though. A loud gigantic noise was echoing in the sky, waking everyone up. Bitzer and the sheep went to check that if it was the pigs. Unusually, it was not. They were just eating rotten vegetables and breaking wind. They checked the bull. He was snoring loudly, but that wasn't it either. Then they heard a big crash! They ran back to the sheep field and it was a good thing they cleared the field, because an old brown spitfire looked like it was shot down and crashed.

Inside the plane was the farmer. He opened the hatch and got out.

"Bitzer!" he cried. Bitzer came. "I was taking my grandfather's spitfire out for a spin and it crashed down. I want you to mend it. I want to take it out in about two hours."

"Yes, sir," said Bitzer, saluting. And the farmer went to take his lunch.

For about a whole hour, Bitzer was doing everything he could to fix the spitfire. He checked the oil, the gears and washed the plane, but it was no good. As if he didn't have enough stress already, the sheep had been watching him and at him every time he did something wrong.

When the spanner hit his foot, Bitzer was howling and the sheep were laughing. The long-suffering mutt had enough! "Right!" he yelled. He grabbed Jeff and Timmy. "You guys can fix it, or I'll report you – both of you – to the farmer, for lack of work! Got it?" He didn't even see wherever they understood him or not, because he just limped away.

Luckily, he chose the correct ones because Jeff and Timmy knew what they were doing. They were changing everything around. They made the spitfire look like it was brand new like it was in World War Two.

"Now, it's time to test the controls!" announced Timmy.

"Right with you," agreed Jeff.

Both of them got in and tried out the controls. It worked so well that they couldn't hear Shaun and the sheep shouting to them or see them waving to them.

The sheep were trying to get them out of the plane because it was moving. Guess what, it took off!

"We got to do something!" yelled Bitzer running to them. "The boss wants to fly in half an hour."

The sheep thought of everything, but no one could come with a good solution. Except Steve. "Follow me!" he ordered.

So they followed him to the barn. Inside, he opened a hatch and he revealed a secret stealth R.A.F. Jet Plane. "We go in this and catch with them," Steve told everyone. "With the claw, we catch the spitfire and put it down to the ground undamaged."

"Then let's go!" ordered Bitzer.

So they all got into the plane and it took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spitfire was flying in the sky – over London! Jeff and Timmy enjoyed controlling the plane.

"This is so much awesome!" shouted Timmy.

"Yeah," agreed Jeff. "Oh, I'm feeling a bit sick. I'm going to take a deep breath."

So he looked down and began to get out, but when his feet didn't touch anything, he quickly realized and got back in the spitfire quickly.

"Timmy, you want to look down?" asked Jeff.

Timmy looked down. "Oh, yes," he said. "We're in London. What a magnificent – London?" Both of them knew they were in trouble and none of them knew how to fly or around.

It took until Berlin for the R.A.F. plane to catch up with the Spitfire. Steve was flying, Bitzer was in control and everyone else was… well, resting and doing nothing.

"What are you guys doing there?" asked Steve angrily. "Why do I have to do all the hard work here?"

"Because I'm the dog and it's all your idea!" laughed Bitzer. All the other sheep laughed.

"Well, we're catching up with them and I can't fly and release the hook at the same time," Steve told them.

"In that case, SHAUN, get to the hook chair and catch the plane now!" ordered Bitzer.

"Hey, I've been drinking wine," protested a drunken Shaun, covered in wine bottles. "If I operate it – "

"I'm not giving you an inch so you can walk over me!" yelled Bitzer, grabbing Shaun and throwing him in the hook chair. "Now get hooking!"

Shaun managed to get the hook down but he couldn't work out wherever the hook went left or right or north or south. So wherever the plane went through the whole world, Shaun knocked down the Taj Mahal, the Pyramids, the Great Wall of China, The White House, the San Francisco Bridge, the Grand Canyon and the Stonehenge.

* * *

Both the Spitfire and the R.A.F. plane was losing fuel. Both of them were heading down!

"We're going down!" yelled Jeff.

"But we're landing in the sheep field!" Timmy assured him. "We land this spitfire in one piece, we got nothing to worry about."

They did land the plane on the ground calmly and smoothly as they can. But Steve's R.A.F. Plane swooped by and the claw broke the spitfire into pieces. It now looked like a robot had sneezed all over the sheep field.

Meanwhile, Steve was struggling to land the plane.

"I can't land it safely!" he shouted.

"Well, try harder!" Bitzer yelled, vomiting in a bag.

Steve tried to, but he couldn't. He was coming to an old building. He passed it and then it landed on the ground. CRASH! Everyone was not hurt physically, but they were mentally. They were suffering from head traumas.

"I got to watch every movie that had ever been made!" cried Shaun.

"I got to date every woman in this world!" Steve panicked as he got out of the plane.

"I got to make sure the world is safe before I die!" cried Hayley.

"I got to get you pathetic sheep in shape!" Everyone looked at disbelief at Bitzer. Then – "BITZER!"

Everyone was shaken out of their imaginary world and back into reality. They saw the building Steve passed was going to get knocked down by a crane anyway. But there was no time to think about that. The farmer shouted all the way from the farm and had to get back before more trouble erupts!

* * *

They got to the farm to see the farmer's head about to erupt with red blood.

"BITZER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"I was cleaning it and – "

"You let the sheep get the better of you for the thousandth time! Well, you are going to fix this plane to how it was and you will give these sheep a bath, feed them and the pigs and the bull and you will give Pidsley a bath!"

The cat gave his thumb up at Bitzer. The farmer walked angrily away. Bitzer growled and ran after him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the scared farmer.

"I'm showing you that I'm not a prawn you can take for granted!" Finally, the dog turned on his master!

"That's what I've been up to all these years!" Shaun told the sheep. And he was right. After that fight, the farmer punished Bitzer by putting him in the dog house. No, not really! The farmer knew how to make life easier for his dog – by helping him and taking charge of the sheep sometimes himself. All thanks to the sheep – Well, only one. You know the one.


End file.
